If I were Jane
by Delirious Doll
Summary: A scene just like out of a cliché romantic comedy, who would have told me. Well, maybe running into your crush on the hallway and making his beloved folder fly out of his hands isn't such thing, but hey, maybe it's time someone wrote it. High school AU.
1. If I were Jane

**Okay, so here's the first fanfic I decide to let the world see. One-Shot for now, but I may continue it if I see people actually like it (Please, people... leave a review, I'm dying to write it from Levi's POV). The song mentioned is Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin.**

 **I own nothing but the story and a few jerks.**

 **Rated M for language**

* * *

It was the last time I relied on public transport to get to high school on time, I thought. For the third time. That week. If I didn't walk faster I'd be late, and not to any class. If you were late with the bi... Witch of an English teacher you could forget attending any of her periods, with the obvious loss of the right to take the tests, how not. God, hadn't she heard of something called retirement? Two minutes left and I hadn't even walked through the high school door. I walked even faster, so focused on my thoughts I didn't see the guy walking, on a much slower pace, right ahead of me. By the time I realised, it was too late to avoid the hit. The boy didn't fall, but a pretty big black folder did slip out of his hands. "...I'm sorry..." I mumbled almost automatically as I sprang forward to grab the folder. I frowned at its weight. "Quite a heavy one..." Right in that moment, when he turned to retrieve his lost item, I realised who I had hit. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._ I should've realised before, black clothing, obvious lack of interest in high school, his height a few -and obvious- centimetres below mine. I wanted to slap myself as hard as I could. It was Levi, Levi Ackerman. His style was... Close to punk, you could say. Some called him that, some others, emo, the least informed about fashion could even describe him as goth, but the great majority of the students in our class simply called him weirdo. As for me, I would like to call him perfect, if I didn't get blocked whenever I saw his breathtaking face, beautifully adorned by one ring on each side of his lower lip, another one on his nose and plenty of them on his ears. I studied him, trying not to look to avid. He was wearing a loose black tank top, a black shirt over it and black skinny jeans hanging low on his hips, so low I could see his perfectly toned abs if he happened to stretch. A spiky bracelet on his left wrist, several rings, black nail polish and black canvas sneakers completed the outfit. Man, he really did like black He tugged on his black) earphones and smiled softly. "My bad, I guess..." Blood rushed to my cheeks, and my breath decided to take a stroll away from my body, my voice quickly joining the exciting trip. "I should really take these off in here..." He was smiling. Levi fucking Ackerman was smiling and it was _just for me._ That face, that perfect face which only showed boredom, disinterest or simple hatred was now showing a dazzling smile. Somehow, I managed to find the courage to reply. "...u-uh no... No... It was me... The stupid bus was late and... And ... Well... I was running late... And... Then just literally running... And I didn't look and... Boom..." His smile grew even bigger as a low chuckle left his mouth. What a day to be alive. He held his hand out to me. Shit, I hadn't even realised I was kneeling. Trying not to shake, I held the hand he was offering me. "Scared of the teacher...? Don't worry, we still have time..." A faint nervous giggle escaped from my body. Right, English. I had almost forgotten. We reached the classroom door and stopped. He smirked. Holy fuck, that's what I call a pretty damn hot smile. "Eren..." "...y-yes...?" Great, now I stuttered. "Could you give me my hand back...?" As soon as he said it, I let go of his hand, blushing even harder. "...sorry..." I walked through the door he was holding open for me, feeling his hand lightly touch the small of my back. My head was in the clouds, but I did it to my desk before I could have time to trip or do anything stupid that could embarrass myself in front of that perfect being. He walked past me to his desk on the back of the classroom. Right then the bell rang, and with extreme punctuality, as always, the English period began.

The bell woke me up from my daydream. With a sigh I stood up and picked up my stuff right before heading to the cafeteria. Yes, somehow, we had already reached lunchtime. Today the usually eternal hours had flown as minutes, I'd even dare to say as seconds. I hated eating alone, but it seemed to be what would happen that day since my two only friends decided it would be fun to catch a pretty bad cold, with fever and all. Did I say friends? Forget that One of them is my stepsister, and the other is almost like family too. Welcome to the absolutely interesting life of Eren Jaeger, everyone. The real life was dull, so I went back to my daydreams as I filled one of the worn out plastic trays with some shitty looking food. At least the taste wasn't shitty, it was simply non-existant. Barely ten minutes after I had sat down on one of the empty tables, the farthest one I could find, there he was again. The main character of my daydreams. He put his tray on the table gently and dropped the heavy black folder right beside it, making the water shake inside our bottles. "Mind if I sit...?" The question is evidently rhetorical, but my dumbfounded brain decides to answer anyway. "...y-yes, yes... I-I mean... No..." His amused eyes meet mine as I drive my hand to my hair and push it back. "...please, say something before I embarrass myself even more..." "How come you're all by yourself...?" "Blame my immune system, I guess..." The next half hour went by fast as we talked about everything and anything at the same time. At some point of the conversation, when he reached out for his bag to save my number, I could see the perfect body he hid under his loose black shirt. In barely ten minutes the lunch break would be over. My eyes traveled to his folder. "I've always been curious, you know...?" He crooked his head to the side, not knowing what I mean. Simply adorable. "Your drawings... I've always wanted to see them..." For a few seconds, he just stared at me, as if trying to decide whether letting me see them or not. His head was crooked to the side again, his eyes intently studying mine. Finally, he pushed his folder to me slowly. "Go ahead..." I smiled brightly, like a kid on Christmas, as I opened the folder slowly. I took the large stack of sheets with care. The first one showed a pair of hands folded in prayer, one of the wrists sporting a bracelet very similar to Levi's and the other some brand new cuts. I move on to the next, a beautiful black butterfly landing on a pond. I keep looking through them, occasionally sighing in awe. I could swear they got even better with each one I saw. I went through a variety of coloured images, like a rainbow crossing the clear sky, in black and white, like the silhouette of an unknown person standing on the pouring rain and quick sketches in smaller pieces of paper. I could realise the wide range of materials he used. When I had seen about half of them, I suddenly stopped. It was me. I was staring at myself. I could see my fully coloured eyes looking straight into my soul from the page. My jaw dropped open as my hand ran over the details of the inked sketch. It showed a close up of my face, with my hand covering part of my left eye. The lyrics of a song were written to one side _"...something's getting in the way, something's just about to break, I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane..."_ I couldn't help singing along with my all-time favourite song as I saw the chorus written beside me. I lifted my head to see his eyes studying me, with a hint of surprise reflecting on the silvery orbs. "..it's my favourite... The song..." Another of those breathtaking smiles appeared in his face. "I never thought you'd like that kind of music..." I started smiling myslef as I rolled my eyes. "I never thought you'd draw rainbows and butterflies..." His smile was now becoming playful. He opened his mouth to reply right as the bell went off. I put the drawings back in the folder slowly and handed him as I stood up. "You can keep on seeing them after school..." Once again, he held his hand out for me to take it. I grabbed his hand and stood up, remembering to take my bag almost on the move. We walked hand in hand to the next period. My mind was unable to think of anything other than the beautiful drawing of me. It had to mean something, right? Why would he have drown me if it didn't? I sat on my desk, staring blankly at some point ahead of me. Suddenly, I heard a loud thump. After shaking my head softly to go back to reality, I could see a group of brainless jocks surrounding Levi while another one forcefully took his folder and looked carelessly through his drawings. My whole body started burning with the anger. My hands were now closed on fists and my brain was clouded. I could see a hint of red all over the place. I reached my boiling point when one of said jocks held out the drawing of my face. "Check this out, guys. The weirdo is in love with a loser." They all bursted out noisily. My mouth tasted like iron and my fists closed tighter. They dropped the folder on the floor, which made some of the works scatter all over. Oh no. They didn't. They fucking didn't. Unable to hold back, I threw myself over them. "JUST WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" I slapped one of them, making him fall to his knees. When another came to his rescue, I kicked his balls hard. As hard as I managed. So hard my foot started stinging. "I swear I'll make a brand new necklace out of the teeth of the next one that dares to approach me." Even though it was an obvious lie, it sent all of them back. I got on my knees and started picking up the beautiful drawings. Tears filled my eyes and were threatening to fall, but they disappeared as soon as Levi kneeled in front of me. "Eren...you didn't need to..." He put his hand on my shoulder. "But I wanted to..." I rested my hand on his, smiling sweetly at him. The teacher walked in the classroom. "Guys, I could hear the screams from the other side of the hall... What's going on...?" He then drove his look down to us and the drawings we were carefully piling up. Without needing further explanation, he sighed. "I see...you can keep on picking it up..." Before I could stretch out to get the last one, that laid carefully close to his feet, he got down and picked it up for me. I could see which one it was, obviously, the one of me. He looked back at us, almost sweetly, I'd say, as he handed us the picture. "You should get out to the hall and put some order in them, don't you think...?" He winked an eye at us almost imperceptibly. With a smile painted in my face I nodded and stood up, holding my hand out to Levi as he had done twice that day. Without a doubt, he held my hand. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, and I couldn't care less. We walked to the door, but, right before walking out, I stopped and looked at him. "Levi..." He squeezed my hand softly. "Yes...?" I approach him closer, a smile painted on my face. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his gently, feeling everyone's looks almost burning my skin. I let the door close behind us before I kissed him again, trapping gently his bottom lip between my teeth. "If I were Jane you'd definitely make it to my diary..."

* * *

 **Well, that was it. Hope you like it. :D**

 **Ps.: If you see the summary is (way too) shitty just tell me, I've never really been good at writing them.**


	2. A first date

**Hello there! :D So, here's chapter 2, this time from Levi's P.O.V. It's been really hard to write, since he's OOC pretty much all the time on this kind of AU, but I've tried my best to keep it as close to the original as I could.**

 **Once again, I own nothing, rated M for language, again.**

 **And well, that's all for now. Hope you like it!^^**

* * *

The floor was hard and cold, but I didn't mind at all. This was being the happiest moment of my life. Not that it had many to compete against, though. I caught one of Eren's chocolate locks between my fingers as he admired some quick doodles of a lotus flower I had done months ago to try my new watercolours. His head turned to me to let me see one of his soft, kind smiles playing with the corners of his full lips. I couldn't help leaning in for the hundredth time in like five minutes. I loved feeling the warmth of his lips against mine, the tingling sensation spreading all over my body, getting my mind dizzy and making me shiver. I felt his tongue toying with the titanium black ring on the left end of my lip. Before I could even realise my arms were wrapped around his neck, my fingers instantly seeking the strands of silky hair. Without hesitating, I pulled him closer to me. I wanted to feel as much of him as I could, which wasn't much considering we were on the hallways of a full high school. Short seconds later, when we were short of breath, my lips traced the soft outline of his jaw, looking for the warm spot where his beautiful tanned skin met his sweater. He giggled when I buried my face on that spot. God, that perfect sound warmed me even more than the sweater, no matter how ridiculous or cliché it could sound. Those little details really made me believe I had done the right thing not giving up not so long ago. I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked at his face as he kept on checking my drawings. I smiled to myself, seeing all the emotions passing through his melted tourmaline eyes, from tenderness with the most innocent ones to surprise, and even pain, with the hardest ones. The bell went off before any of us wanted. I frowned while I tried to stand. Maybe being an hour sitting on the cold tiles hadn't been the brightest idea, it would be hard to move my ass from here. That's when Eren's hand appeared in front of my face. I clasped, more than held, it, realising blood was rushing to my cheeks. This boy was the best I could ask for. When I was already steady on my feet, he pulled me into his embrace, kissing my forehead right after. We moved on to the next period without saying a word, hand in hand, flushed cheeks and small, genuinely happy smiles on our faces.

My pencil moved like crazy. I had to finish this before the last period ended, and that would happen in barely a couple of minutes. Looking down at the page, I smiled. I had managed to shove all the kisses eren had shared with me in a mere sheet of paper, from the first, when his lips had barely touched mine, to the last. Warmth spred all over my body, my lips burning with the memory of his lips pressed against them, his tongue exploring my mouth, running over my piercings, his teeth trapping my bottom lip, playing with it. I couldn't stop my mind as it wandered to the feeling of his arms around me, his fingers trailing down my back, his hot breath on my skin. It was awesome how my body reacted just with a simple thought, the way blood rushed to my cheeks just with thinking about his smile, and how it made my lips curve up as well. I was so focused on those little details I didn't even realise the bell had rung until I felt his hand on my shoulder. We left the classroom, hand in hand, making plans for the next day. He definitely had turned my world upside down, he couldn't even imagine how much.

I had just realised how beautiful my ceiling was. It was 4:37 in the morning, or at least it was the last time I checked. Sleeping had become an impossible task that night, but I didn't really blame myself. Not after the most eventful day since, probably, my birth, if you call being pushed out of a woman's womb a great event, of course. Whenever I closed my eyes I only saw Eren. His chocolate hair, his ocean eyes, his strawberry smile. I could recall the way his face had changed when he had found himself lost between all my shit. With a sigh, I walked to my desk, feeling the need to project that perfect surprised face out of my head, to a sheet of paper, so everyone could see him through my eyes. Almost unconsciusly, my hands moved, drawing the delicate features I knew by heart. I didn't even need to think. My body was now moving alone, making his perfect face appear on the paper. It didn't take me long to have a rough sketch. But I didn't want a simple sketch. I wanted more, much more. I'd start off by inking it. Taking the thinnest liner I could find, I started. First, his messy hair. His brown locks sticking out in different directions, beautifully falling on his forehead, framing his handsome, yet almost childish, face. The liner moved smoothly on the paper, so I had finished the hair in just a couple of minutes. The next was the outline of his face. Carefully tracing the lines I knew so well, my smile started showing. Full lips, slightly open due to the surprise, perfect nose, giving him a perfect look, big expressive eyes showing a mix of emotions. Surprise over all, followed by admiration, incredulity, hope, love, happiness. I found myself lost in the ocean his eyes were. Even like that, on a paper, without any of their small details, they were the most beautiful and mesmerising eyes I had seen, and would probably see, in my whole life. I could be all day staring at them, seeing light playing with the beautiful tourmaline orbs, making them look like live creatures, or like stars, beautiful stars shining with their own light, displaying a wide range of emotions, each one of them seeming to have their very own, unique colour. The beauty of their eyes laid not only on the expressiveness but also on the long and thick lashes that framed them, making them appear even bigger making their light shine brighter. My smile grew wider as I went over all the little details of his face, even the smallest ones. A loud beeping noise came from my phone before I could even start colouring. I couldn't believe it was time to get up already. I didn't want to risk ruining my brand new drawing before even finishing it, so it would stay home. There'd be plenty of time to show Eren in the afternoon anyway.

Well, fuck. Eren's overprotective stepsister had apparently managed to get rid of her awful cold on a record time, and she wasn't looking at me with the friendliest of the faces. I guess I didn't really look like a good influence. Not that I gave a flying shit, though. Eren didn't seem to notice the waves of hostility the Japanese-american girl was sending my direction, and, if he had, he just seemed to find them harmless. That was a sign for me to approach. Trying to put on my best poker face, I grabbed the hand Eren was offering me, just to be pulled into a close hug I couldn't help but reciprocate with a smile. He kept ignoring the girls murderous looks and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Almost instantly, his arms wrapped around my waist as he lifted me almost effortlessly, locking my bottom lip between his. An annoyed sigh coming from behind my back made us remember we weren't alone. He put me down, his cheeks covered on a shade of pink. Interlocking my fingers with his, I looked at the girl, with the hint of a smirk painted on my lips. The look in her eyes could be described as a mixture of jealousy and anger, maybe even with a little bit of happiness. Her brother was happy, no matter how much of a bitch I may seem to her. "Eren, he's not a good influence." There it was. Just as I suspected. "I'm sorry I'm not enough for a girl with a 500 dollar bag." I had screwed. Oh, well. As if I needed anyone's approval. The clock moved maddeningly slowly, but, at last, the time to leave arrived. Besides of a small incident at lunchtime and the murderous glare she hadn't stopped aiming at me, there was no problem with Mikasa. That was, of course, until she realised Eren wouldn't go home with her that afternoon. She tried to forcefully push him away from me. "EREN, YOU WON'T GO WITH HIM." "...Mikasa, be reasonable..." "I SAID YOU WON'T GO." The conversation had gone that way for about five minutes until I decided to get in between. I pushed the Asian girl back, just enough to fit my body comfortably between both of them. "Listen to me. Eren is old enough to know what to do and not to do. Being with me is his choice, not yours. And the only one I'd ever harm is myself. So now, please, get the fuck away from him before that changes." After a short stare off contest, she turned around and left, with an aura of pure wrath radiating from her body. That had gone better than expected. Maybe now we'd finally be able to have our official first date.

He was a giggling mess between my hands. A blindfolded giggling mess. I was trying to lead him upstairs to my room, I wanted him to see it all at once. A soft giggle left my mouth when he tried to sneak a peek under the black scarf I had wrapped around the upper half of his head. "No cheating... You won't get a special surprise I have for you if I see you peeking..." He stumbled on the first step of the stairs when he sped up. My giggle was now louder as my grip on his waist grew tighter. "Easy..." Slowly but safely, we managed to reach the top of the stairs. "Spread your arms in front of you and take a couple of steps..." My hands left his waist slowly, but I kept them close in case he needed extra support. He touched my bedroom door, first with the tips of his fingers, then with his whole hand. Without needing to tell him what to do, he searched for the doorknob and turned it slowly. As soon as the door opened, he giggled. "Smells like you..." "And how's that exactly...?" "Ink... And hairspray... And something sweet..." That was true. I used the hairspray mostly to fix charcoal on paper, sometimes some other materials. The ink for the obvious, and the something sweet was probably the fruity scent of my shower gel. I closed the door with my foot as I pulled the scarf away from Eren's face. His eyes grew wide,with the surprise, or maybe the excitement. His head moved restlessly from left to right, from the ceiling to the floor, from the huge closet to my fluffy, and also pretty huge, bed. When he had inspected the whole room, he approached my desk, where the unfinished picture laid. His smile grew wide, recognising the moment. "You're seriously drawing my face on the moment I found a drawing of my face...?" I just shrugged, a playful smirk threatening to lift the corner of my mouth. "How could I resist...? Look at you..." His hands pulled me closer to him, pressing our bodies together. My lips tried to find the way to his, making me tiptoe on the process. I automatically found my feet a few centimetres above the ground while soft strawberry lips met mine on a soft and sweet kiss. I held his face, my hands resting on each one of his cheeks. For the next hour, we kept talking, finding little details about each other we hadn't learned of yet. Most of the time we did surprise each other, and even ourselves, knowing details we could only know after months of attention. We had built up on barely a day the strongest relationship I had ever seen. The spiked bracelet pressing my left wrist uncomfortably reminded me the reason why, from my side, it made more sense than anything else. I doubted I'd be in the world right in that moment if I hadn't met him.

I could feel his eyes locked on me while I finished the last details of my brand new picture. The old key I had given him dangled in his neck from a black piece of wool he had randomly found around. Almost as I had found the key the previous night. It was old, cute and well conserved, what else could I ask for? It would also make a great metaphor, but I wouldn't be the first one to state it. His head now rested on my lap while he played almost absently with my left fingers. His hand traveled up to the rather heavy leather band covering a wide portion of my forearm. "Let me try it on..." I tensed up as blood left my face completely. My right hand covered the bracelet protectively, but after seeing his shocked face, I didn't even need to think to spread my shaky arm towards him. Everything moved in slow motion as he undid the buckles that secured it. Just like in the movies, when he took it away, time seemed to freeze for just a second as the few parallel scars crossing my skin were fully visible. It didn't take him more than a second to see them, but it seemed it was hard for him to process it. When he did, though, his eyes filled with tears and his arms wrapped protectively around me. I returned the hug, feeling his warm tears soaking up the bare skin on my shoulder. "Eren... Eight months ago you saved my life..."

* * *

 **That's it for now. I'll try to update as soon as I can, so most likely on a couple of days the next chapter will be up. Just to clearify, this isn't gonna be an angsty fic, but in this life you can only know you're happy if in some moment of your past youj haven't been. Also, I think it actually did fit Levi to have that kind of past. Hope you've liked it, and don't doubt to tell me if something doesn't seem to fit well. ^^**


	3. Fairy tales

**Hello there! :D I'm really sorry, I really wanted to update yesterday, but the chapter didn't come out the way I expected and I ended up rewriting most of it... It's back to Eren's POV, I'm gonna try to change it every chapter, as I've been doing so far. I also apologise because it's not as long as it should, but I thought it would be better leaving it this way and making the next kind of longer. Well, I hope you like it ^^**

 **(Needless to say I own nothing)**

* * *

"Levi..." He looked up at me, with a reassuring smile painted on his face. "What's it...?" "What do you mean I saved your life...?" I was now resting my head on his lap, his hand running through my hair. It had been a few minutes since I had discovered his scars. "Well... It's hard to explain..." "We have time..." "Let's see... It all started three years ago..." "Three years ago...?" "Yes, when the bitch of my mother decided to leave..." "Oh..." "Stop interrupting me..." I smiled playfully, trying to get rid of part of the tension. "Make me..." His lips completed the task almost immediately. After a long, passionate kiss, he could go on with his story. "Well, as I was saying... My mother left us, and a few months later my father got himself a sweetheart, all boobs and no brains, his former secretary... Disgusting. Well, the thing is, barely three months after he started fucking her he had the bright idea of asking her to marry him..." I couldn't help interrupting him. "Are you sure you aren't just telling me a fairy tale...?" His lips curved up on a smile. "Depends... Does any of those feature a gay prince...?" "Okay, okay, I said nothing..." My comment, or maybe the way I said it, made him shake his head as a soft chuckle left his mouth. Before I needed to tell him anything, he went on with his story. "So, the bastard goes and asks that whore to marry him. When they told me I kinda freak out, but it's not that I really minded at first. I thought he was nuts, marrying right after a slut left him, but that was his life, so... Well, the wedding was like... I don't know, three, four months after that... And on the wedding I met this super cute guy, I think it's her cousin or something... I'm getting carried away. For short, we fucked on the bathroom. I didn't really think about taking it further, but he came to visit a couple times and I ended up fucking him again. A while after that I realised I hadn't really come out to them yet, and I decided to tell them one day while we watched some shitty horror movie..." I couldn't help the giggle that came to me. "What's so fun...?" "I just imagined you sat down looking at the screen telling the typical blonde teenager not to walk in a room and suddenly looking at them for a second and just telling them you're gay..." His smile grew wide, lighting up his whole face. God, how could a guy like him be pushed to do that? "It was like that, more or less..." After a few more giggles, not all of them coming from me, he could go on. "It was a drama... My father didn't give a fuck, but the other bitch freaked out." "She yelled at you...?" "Oh, no... Of course not... She kept that for later... She just looked at me as if I were a piece of shit, and smelled like one, too... Well, a couple of weeks later my father had to go on a long business trip, and I was left alone with the slut... And that's where the problems began. She started harassing me, telling me I was worthless, disgusting... Then she took it further, she'd be insulting me for hours, yelling to me, even getting to the point of hitting me when she saw me getting out of my room... And that's when I reached my limit, I couldn't keep it in any longer, I needed a way to get it out, and cutting seemed the easiest option." A chill ran up my spine, I didn't even want to picture it. I couldn't stand the thought of his porcelain skin covered on the intense red of the flowing blood, as I had seen on his drawings. On paper, when seeing the poetic feeling to it, it even looked beautiful, but on real life it was just too much to bear. I asked the feared question. "When did you start... doing it...?" My fingers intertwined with his, as if trying to stop any possible attempt of going back to old habits. "When did you... start doing it...?" "Three, four months before I stopped, maybe a little more..." "And that was...?" "Eight months ago, when you saved me..." He was enjoying the confused look on my face, I could tell by his smile. "Can't you guess...? Try to think..." I tried to push my mind back, eight months back, but all I could recall were memories of the first days of the school year. "Be more specific..." "It was friday, the first friday of September, and I had been almost three days without seeing blood leaving my body..." "You didn't need to say so much..." I kept trying to remember the first Friday of September. I could remember it was cold, unusually cold. I had needed a sweater all along September. "Still nothing..." "A white hoodie covered in coffee..." Right in that moment, it came to my mind. That day I was running late, so instead of calmly drinking my coffee at home, as every morning, I decided to drink it on the go, big mistake. As soon as I walked in the building, someone pushed me, making me spill all the coffe I had left on by brand new white hoodie. I had ran to the bathroom, hoping it wouldn't be too late to wash it off without leaving a mark. Then I had heard a door closing and seen some blood on the floor, so I had asked if ehoever was there was fine or needed some help. I couldn't believe that's what he meant when he said I had saved his life. "I see you remember..." "Yes, but... how can that be considered saving your life...?" He decided to answer me by going on with his story. "Well, I think I already told you I had been a few days without cutting my wrists, my father was back from a business trip and decided he wanted to spend some quality time in family, so by the end of the week I was so desperate I decided to do it in school, who would walk in a Friday before the starting time, anyway...? Turns out someone did, you did... I did the most logical, hiding, but I was so desperate to hide before you saw me I left some blood behind, and you happened to see it. Then you asked if someone was there, obvious question, and asked if I was fine, or if I needed something, if something had happened... I recognised your voice, I had been checking you out in class, I won't lie... I thought you were pretty cute... The thing is, in that moment I realised someone did care, even before knowing me, eithout even knowing what had happened, or even if I was still there, you asked if I was fine, you were worried... Well, I stopped what I was doing, I cleaned the cut and made sure it didn't bleed and I left the bathroom. Then I spent the whole day thinking, thinking what you'd said if you had seen me, what you'd say if you found out, what you'd think if my life ended and you related the bathroom thing to me... I kept thinking and thinking... All the guilt, the sadness, the need of letting your feelings out somehow, just like I did... And then I realised I couldn't let you find the same fate as me, I couldn't let the wolrd lose such a bright soul... I couldn't let someone like you die just because I had been idiot enough to drain all the blood out of my body... I spent the night awake doing the picture you found and I realised I knew your face much better than I really thought, and as the time passed I realised how hopelessly in love I was... Then you ran into me, and... that's pretty much all..." I couldn't hold back anymore the tears I had been fighting, and, for the second time on a very short time, I broke down, wrapping my arms around him, protecting that precious being, making sure anything or anyone could reach him. I keot crying for a while, hugging him tighter than I had ever hugged anyone, until I was calmed enough to speak. "You know...? I always kept an eye on you when I realised you were drawing... I loved seeing the faces you make... At first I couldn't make a difference between them, but with time I realised you frown a little when you're stuck, or something doesn't go how you expected it, and you smile when you get an idea... And when you're focused you move your lip piercings with your tongue, or pull from them if you're thinking..." Before I even realised, his lips were pressed against mine. I answered the kiss with the same amount of urgency, my teeth holding his bottom lip gently, my tongue playing with the rings, which felt cold compared to his warm skin, and sliding in his mouth almost before giving me time to think of doing it. When we were both out of breath, we laid back on his bed, holding each other. After long minutes, I finally found my voice, and managed to whisper what I Had been thinking for a long time. "I love you, Levi..." After planting a soft kiss on my lips, the answer came. "I love you too..."

* * *

 **That was it, short, poorly written and most likely full of mistakes because I'm not used to writing without autocorrect. I'll try to update tomorrow, if I'm lucky enough to find enough time to write, and, if not, I promise in a couple of days I will ^^ As usual, tell me if there's something you didn't like or you think I could improve.**


	4. The bed

**Hello there! :D First of all, I'm so sorry about the late update, I just didn't seem to find the best way to write the chapter. This time, from Levi's POV. There's some light smut at the end, not smut itself, it's more like the beginning to it, since I wanted to write it from Eren's POV.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **I've been thinking of something I'll explain after the chapter, by the way. ^^**

* * *

I felt as if we had been like this forever, but it had been less than three hours ago that he had fallen asleep, resting his head on my chest, his hair soft, his breath warm against my skin. Arms wrapped firmly, yet gently, around my body made me feel protected and, at the same time, made me want to protect him. A smile came to my face, recalling the struggle I had gone through to strip him off his loose clothes, hundreds of times more comfortable than my tight jeans but not comfortable enough to sleep in. A bigger struggle had been putting on him some of my heavenly soft and fluffy sleeping clothes which, thank God, were a couple of sizes too big for me. But, undoubtedly, the biggest struggle had been dealing with his overprotective step-sister on the phone barely half an hour earlier. I could've sworn that, had I tried hard enough, I would've been able to perfectly hear her screams without even using the phone. I had been able to successfully take on all those struggles and all I was left with was the heartwarming calm I felt with Eren. Being wrapped around his arms felt like home, but then again so did every other single detail about him, from his smile to every single one of the ever changing colours of his eyes. My fingers ran through his soft, messy hair, slowly and gently to make sure I didn't interrupt his sleep. Through the window came the last rays of sunlight, making the room have a dream-like look to it, just like a fantasy, just like the fairy tale I was living in. His chocolate locks looked smooth and shiny on the beautifully faint light that announced the end of the day and, better yet, the beginning of the night. I took in as much as the current moment as I could, already making a messy sketch of how he would look depicted by my pencil. His hair was almost as mesmerising as his eyes, since that special lighting made it shine with such a wide range of hues and tonalities that were, however, only different sides of the very same colour. I lost my fingers on his hair once again, only to get them away when a soft, low sound escaped his lips. He tightened his grip on me, still on his sleep. My lips found the way to his forehead and lingered there for ten, fifteen, twenty seconds. I could get used to this, to his arms around me, his head on my chest, his warm breath tingling me. I couldn't allow myself to give in to sleep just yet. I needed to learn every little detail of his sleeping face, the way his soft hair framed his relaxed expression. Long minutes passed until I decided to finally close my eyes. My cheek rested on the top of his head, feeling closer and closer to falling asleep every second that passed by.

Beams of sunlight came in through the window and hit my face. An involuntary groan left my mouth as I tried to bury my face deeper between Eren's shoulder and the pillow, but it was useless. The room was too warm for comfort. It seemed that day would be hot, unusually hot for one of the first days of may. My hand rested on Erej's stomach, his bare, well toned stomach. Apparently, he had waken up at some moment of the night and taken off his shirt, most likely because of the heat. I realised we really had moved around a lorlt along the night. Laying like that I could move easily without waking him up. With a sigh, I decided to open the window, maybe like that I would be able to get some more sleep. On the way to the window, my feet found an obstacle on the usually perfectly clean and tidy bedroom. I definitely had to put some order in it. In just a few minutes, everything was done. That's when I saw one of my old sketches. It was a page full of little Erens, around 20 I'd say, most of them with his camera. Thinking about it, I hadn't seen it on him for at least a couple of weeks. Probably he didn't want to take it around everywhere, but that option sounded plain ridiculous. It was most likely broken. I remembered the face he made when he was taking pictures, which was almost all the free time he had. I wondered how it would feel like to stop drawing, to keep my creativity caged for a long period of time. Only the thought of it was enough to make me cringe. I couldn't even imagine how he had to be feeling not being able to do what he loved the most, not being able to find a way out of the problems he could be going through, or simply to just shut off the world for just a few minutes. The feeling of being alone, just him and his camera, that peacefulness, that happiness, had to be really similar to the one I got when I took my pencils and just let my imagination fly. A thought came to my head. If I remembered well, I had bought a reflex camera, as well as a few professional looking, needless to say expensive, lenses. To be honest it had just been to blow my father's credit card, a little payback for making me stand his bitch while he was away on his fucking business trips. Coming to think about it, it had been a pretty useful consumerist outburst. The problem was I didn't remember where I had put it. I searched blindly for the big black box containing the camera and all of its features. I was starting to think I would have to search under the bed, taking the risk to wake my sleeping beauty, when I saw it on top of the shelf, laughing at me from its position. I knew stretching out my arms wouldn't be enough, but giving it a shot wouldn't kill me. The only thing damaged was my pride, since I barely got to touch the side of the box. After standing on my chair, and nearly falling over Eren, I had managed to put the box down, on my desk. I opened it to make sure everything was in its place, and smiled pleased when I checked it was. My train of thought started following a, somewhat annoying, path. Handing him a box without further explanation would be too impersonal, I wanted it to be more than a simple present, and more being something as expensive as that. The last thing I wanted was for him to believe I was trying to buy him, so I needed to find a way to make him understand all I wanted was seeing him practising his hobby, as I did every single day. That was the answer. The sketch I had found short before. Putting it in the box was the best I could think of, so I did it, but not before writing a three word line on a corner, right beside the date. I couldn't hold back the smile that crept up to my face. It was one of the first times I had drown him, barely a couple of weeks after meeting him. I barely had time to put the lid on the box when I heard my princess yawning. I turned around instantly, hiding the box with my body, and almost jumped on the bed. "Good morning..." His sleepy smile was too adorable to describe it. Before even saying a word, he leaned in to kiss me, a soft good morning kiss to which I responded instantly. "Slept well...?" "Better than I have in days..." My eyes traveled to one of the walls, where a clock showed it was around 10 in the morning, he had slept for over twelve hours straight. "I have something for you... Close your eyes..." Still too asleep to be as curious as usual, he did as I told him, frowning a little when I put the heavy box on his knees. He opened his eyes, a hint of curiosity making the wavy Caribbean orbs shine more intensely than they normally would. He removed the lid slowly, trying his best not to look confused or overwhelmed. When he saw the sheet of paper, his face lit up with his trademark smile, the one that made me forgot the rest of the world existed. He lifted it to reveal what made the box heavy. His eyes widened on a mix of emotions, mostly incredulity, happiness and, how not, confusion. "Levi... This... This is too much..." I sat beside him and wrapped my arm around him, not surprised by his reaction. "It's not... I didn't even remember I had it until I found those sketches, and I think it'll be better off in your hands than on the top of a shelf I can't even reach without a chair..." His eyes were still focused on the camera, but excitement had replaced confusion on his eyes as he studied every little detail of the device. He lifted it to reveal the lenses, and if he didn't look like a child on Christmas before, he definitely did while going through all of them. "Why did you get all of this...?" "I made daddy's wallet suffer on exchange for babysitting his little whore..." He giggled, showing a cheerful smile on his face. "I see... So all you wanted was lowering his bank account a little bit..." A playful smirk was all he needed as an answer, and, to my surprise, he decided to make it the first picture taken with his brand new camera. His face was captivating. I craved him, I needed to feel him all over me, claiming my whole body as his. I wanted to feel his hands everywhere on me, as well as his mouth. When he aimed the camera at me again, he couldn't help a gasp as he saw the lust in my eyes. Within the blink of an eye, be had placed everything back on the box, putting it down on the fluffy carpet right after. His eyes were shining differently, a shine I had never seen before. I identified it as pure desire, the perfect match for my lustful thoughts. That was all the invitation I needed.

The room was warm, candles lighting it up. The scene of roses floated in the air, wrapping us both. A soft song played in the background. His arms held me dearly, his lips trapping me on a sweet, almost inebriating kiss. He pushed me down on the bed without getting away, keeping his lips on mine and his arms all over my body. The intensity of the moment made the music sound louder on my ears, probably as a result of the effort I was putting on not rushing things. We had somehow managed to put out clothes away, but my foggy mind wouldn't tell me how or when unless I focused on it, which I obviously wouldn't do. We were both covered on sweat, mostly because of the warmth of the room. Closing the blinds had been a smart move, giving us privacy and, at the same time allowing to create a perfect dream-like scene, lit up solely by the scented candles. His hands studied every corner of my body slowly, as if not wanting to miss any detail. He pressed his lips to mine on a soft, chaste kiss as his hands kept on traveling all over my body, making my body shiver with the anticipation. I didn't want to move, or do anything that could break the fantasy we were living. I chose to get lost in the precious moment of intimacy with the boy of my dreams, not really caring about when he'd start touching other parts of my body, as long as he didn't get his hands away from my body and his lips away from mine. I couldn't have ever dreamed of a better moment than that one, it was everything I wanted and more, he was infinitely better than I deserved, infinitely more than what I thought I'd be able to get. He was nice and caring, he was handsome and his body was well toned, but on a natural way, making him have a slim frame. I definitely didn't want this moment to end, I wanted it to go on forever, but I also wanted him to go all the way, making me his on every way he could possibly manage to.

 **Well, that was it for today. I think you know how to expect the next chapter to begin. It'll be up as soon as I write it ^^**

 **About the idea I talked about at the beginning, I was thinking that if you told me a ship and a headcanon I could write a short one-shot about it. It can be any ship from SNK (obviously), Kuroshitsuji, K, D. Gray-man, Durarara! or Free! If you're interested just tell me ship and headcanon on a review or a PM and I'll write it as fast as I can! ^^**

 **Also, I got a tumblr account, I'll most likely post updates about how I'm going with this fanfic, and some others I'll start in the future, as well as random stuff or short scenes I can't fit anywhere. Well, if you want to follow me, it's delirious-doll.**


	5. Heating up

**Guys! I'm horribly sorry about delaying so much. My phone broke down and I'm unable to write on the computer, plus I'm horribly busy packing up for college... I'm updating the small part I have written of this chapter and will delete it and post it again as soon as I've finished it, hopefully by monday my phone will be back, so a couple of days later I'll be able to have it all written. ^^**

 **Needless to say I own nothing.**

* * *

Everything moved so fast, yet it felt like time had stopped. Everything since Levi gave me the camera was a big blur. All I could really remember were his silver eyes filled with lust, trapping mine on an almost hypnotising gaze. After that, I stopped being fully aware of my actions. My hands moved hungrily all over his body, my mouth showing the same feeling as it moved against his, both of us fighting for dominance but none of us minding who won because, in that case, even a defeat was a victory. I knew he wasn't a virgin, as well as he knew himself, while only I knew I was. If he saw how nervous I actually was, he would want to take it easy, and taking it easy was the last I wanted. I soon realised my mistake, though. He did see how nervous I was, but instead of taking it easy, he decided something different. With a swift move, he switched our positions so that I'd be the one laying on the bed. His hands were on my bare chest, moving down to my belly, and even downer, to the border of the pants I still had on. I had barely realised he was straddling my hips. Only when he leaned forward to kiss, suck and nibble even the last milimetre of my collarbones did I realise how close to me he was, since the movement had made him grind his crotch against mine. I was pretty sure I would need a miracle to get rid of the boner of steel of which he was the one and only cause, but, then again, he pretty much was just like a miracle to me. His teeth caught my earlobe playfully, a short second before I heard his deep, sexy voice whispering on my ear. "I'd never had the pleasure of riding such an adorable virgin... we're gonna have so much fun..." A shiver ran down my spine, making my erection grow even harder, if it could be possible. Just by those words it was obvious the Levi I knew had two faces, and I had the feeling I had been the first one he had shown that one to. His sweet, delicate, caring side was hiding under layers and layers of lust and pure primal instincts. His lips ran all over my neck, leaving marks all over it, from my jaw to my shoulder. Saying I was going insane wasn't even close to what I felt in that moment. My whole body was under his control, there was no doubt those hands, those lips, belonged to someone experienced. He knew exactly what to do to make me lose the spark of self control I had left. I could see his actions had triggered the desired reaction. My lips trapped his the way he always did, my hands explored his body just like his had explored mine just a little while before. We were both completely devoted to each other, we were right where we belonged. Right there and right then, our lives connected on such a way we could do nothing but understand from that moment on we'd be together until either one of us took his last breath.

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry for the delay, I promise I'll update in just a few days, thanks for your patience. ^^**


End file.
